


Loving Hands

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Hands, No Plot/Plotless, Non-sexual, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol's mother had always told him when he was young that the most important thing when he got older was that he had loving hands.</p>
<p>He never really understood what she meant until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Hands

**Author's Note:**

> cause lord knows I have a kink for hands, especially pcy's  
> and his latest everyshot video was definitely not a part of the inspiration for this /whoops
> 
> and I was talking in the OH chanyeol thread about writing a short fic about his hands and I was met with a general consensus that I should and wanted it to be kinda sad and emotional and non sexual and short and then I started typing drabble and it was late at night and I was exhausted and this came out. 
> 
> i'm not 100% happy with it but chanyeollie's hands thooooo ;_;  
> i'm not sure if I'll ever be able to do them justice, ever

_His mother had always told him when he was younger that the most important thing when he got older was that he had loving hands._

 

He didn’t really understand it back then, but a few minutes ago, while he had been laying in bed homesick and picking at the calluses on his palms while trying not to cry he had suddenly realized what she meant.

 

Chanyeol had been teased about his hands before - that they were too big for his body, just like his ears and his feet. His mother had consoled him when he had come home from school, crying, telling him that he was just blessed with big hands so he could spread kindness easier.

 

He hadn’t really understood that either however thankfully puberty had come to his aid and, before he knew it, he stood a lanky six feet tall and people stopped pointing out how big his hands were, and a large portion of his self consciousness went away.

 

However, it was a question that had always popped into his head on random occasions and he always had to think about:

“How does one get loving hands”

  
  


 

And now, after thinking long and hard about it, he finally thought he had an answer.

  
  


The thick calluses from the countless hours he had spent practicing and playing the guitar allowed him to connect with other people across the world in a universal language.

His long fingers made playing the piano easier too which, along with the guitar, let him channel his love through his hands to be translated by the instrument of his choosing.

His large hands allowed him to hold more of the other members' feelings, and gave them more surface to balance on when he held them up if they were having a bad day; he could easily cover not only the delicate skin on Minseok hyung’s small shoulders but the broad, smooth expanse of Sehun's and everyone else in between when they needed a quick shoulder massage to help release their tension.

His hands allowed him to express himself - to wave hello and say thank you to fans who had been waiting for hours just to see them in perform in concert, or when they traveled through airports.

He would never have the heart to use his hands to cause harm or sadness.

 

_He had loving hands._

 

The more he thought about it, the more things he realized he did that showed his love, by using his hands:

  
  


It was in the way that he ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair even though the shorter boy always swatted him away.

 

It was in the way that he squeezed Jongdae’s shoulders.

 

It was in the way that he helped Jongin meticulously pack all of his clothes when they traveled, cause he knew that the boy would just dump everything into his suitcase without bothering to organize it.

 

It was in the way that he opened the jars that Baekhyun would try so hard but couldn’t open (so he would hand the jar to him instead)

  
  


He stopped thinking for a second when he felt something drip off of his chin, and then he realized he was crying. After wiping his tears he took a minute, studying both sides of his hands, running his fingertips over the creases in his palms and the thick calluses and each scar. He could remember almost all of the stories that matched them if he tried.

 

He smiled.

  
  


_All of my calluses and scars aren’t something I should be embarrassed about. They demonstrate all the hard work I’ve done, pushing through pain to become stronger._

__  
  


_I have so much to be thankful for._

__  
  


_I am so lucky to have loving hands._

 

 

_I am so lucky._

 

 

* * *

 

_ _

 

_Everyshot video link is[HERE](http://www.everyshot.co/p/Bx9DugAAABE)_


End file.
